Is he the one?
by CobainAmyKurt
Summary: I am Team Edward but I have always wondered if Bella chose the right guy... Here's what might've happened if Bella had chosen Jacob!
1. Chapter 1

"Softie!" Jacob said as we slowly followed Mike who was on his way to throw up. Maybe it had been a bad idea to watch a gory action movie! "You and him aren't an item, are you? He's much too soft for my tough Bella!"

"He's just a mate." I mumbled. I hated how much Jacob liked me, I was still broken up after Edward had left just 6 months before. I had no doubt that I loved Jacob but Edward was the love of my life…right?

"Good." He loosely held my hand with a smug look on his face.

"Jacob, don't do this." I teased my hand out of his, knowing his intentions.

"Why, bella?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you. I'm not over Edward, you know that." I turned away, not wanting to see what I had said sink in.

But as I began to walk towards the illuminated door, I felt Jacob brush his hand along the back of my arm.

"Jacob, I think you should go home."

"No. I know you're broken hearted, I get it. But you are the only girl I have ever loved, I am not letting you go. You can learn to love me if you don't already. I can treat you how you deserve to be treated! Like a princess! Being with me will be as easy as breathing. I can kiss you without the fear of hurting you, I can hold your hand without fearing that I will squeeze you too hard, I can be around you in the sun!" He spoke with such honesty, I knew he meant every single word.

I stroked his beautiful face with the back of my hand. "I love you."

Standing on my tip-toes, I lightly placed a kiss on his dark-pink, pouted lips. Automatically, his arms slipped around my waist, pulling me further into the sweet embrace which was making my head spin. All thoughts of my ex-boyfriend slipped out of my mind, all I could think about was the handsome guy who's lips were greatly pleasuring mine with careful massages. I really did love him, I always had, but could it last? Did I love him more than Edward?


	2. Chapter 2

**So this chapter's not very long, but neither was the other one. I'm just trying to get into the jist of the story before I add some action! **

**Enjoy,**

**A xxx**

—

The alarm clock screamed at me from my bed-side table. I slapped the wretched clock with such power that it flew from the table, rolled onto the floor and slammed against a nearby wall. Opening my eyes revealed the bright morning light shining in through my pale purple curtains. I squinted, the daylight stinging my delicate eyes. I rolled over and climbed clumsily out of my wooden bed, tripping over my discarded clothes as I stumbled to the bathroom I shared with Charlie.

After washing my face, brushing my hair and cleaning my teeth, I sauntered back to my bedroom. Stepping into the room, I was shocked to see Jacob lying nude under my purple sheets. What had I done?

"Morning, beautiful." He sat up, causing the sheet to fall off his six-pack.

"Urm… Hey."

I flopped down onto the bed with a sigh. Just twenty-four hours ago, I had been re-assuring Jacob that we were best as friends, now he was in my bed! As I stared intensely at the white ceiling, Jacob pulled on his camouflage shorts and tight black t-shirt before wrapping his arms around my waist and pulled me onto his knee.

"What's wrong?" He whispered as he kissed my cheek gently.

"We've ruined it all, Jake."

"Ruined what?" He held my face in his hands. "We just made things so much better, Bella. This way we can be happy together!"

"I know." I sighed.

We curled up in each other's arms and watched Romeo & Juliet on my sofa… Just like me and Edward used to do… I still missed the Cullens but Jacob made me forget about them all. Even Alice! He made it feel like everything was normal, like the world was like it used to be, when everyone was human.

"Jacob! Bella!" We were awoken by a gruff shout. It was Charlie.

"Char- Dad. What are you doing home?" I enquired, rubbing the hardened sleep out of my eyes.

"It's midnight, Bells. I am actually late home." He said as he replaced his gun and bags to where they belonged then perched on the edge of the sofa where me and Jake lay. "What are you doing here so late, Jacob?"

"Just keeping your daughter warm!" He wrapped his arms around me, squeezing tightly.

"Well you'd better stay the night then, son." And with that, Charlie left us alone.

As soon as I heard my Dad's bedroom door shut, I turned to face the half-asleep Jacob. His long, flowing, black hair made him look so magically lying topless on my soft sofa. But his smile was more enchanting than anything I had ever seen, it made me speechless and completely captivated by his beauty!

"Do you think he's figured it out?" I asked with uneasy.

"Who cares if he has?" He winked at me cheekily. "I have you now, I'm happy. I don't care who knows, who sees, who judges. I love you."

"I love you too." I giggled as he pulled me into his toned chest.


	3. Chapter 3

The woods seemed so remote, no houses could be seen for miles and it appeared uninhabited by any human or animal. The light shining through the tops of the trees was dyed emerald-green by the waxy hearts of vegetation that acted as an umbrella over the cold, dark shadows of the saplings and shrubs. I stalked through the crisp leaves that crackled and crunched beneath my suede boots.

Eventually I found the field where me and Edward used to spend our days together. The withered grass was so long it easily reached my knees and the flowers were drooping gloomily, everything looked as though the life had been sucked out of it.

I had wanted Jacob to accompany me but this place brought back so many memories that I struggled to keep myself from breaking down in tears.

Later that day, I arrived back at Charlie's with a feeling of melancholy loneliness. But as I walked into my bedroom and threw my coat and shoes onto my already chaotic floor, an arm slipped around my waist and pulled me back into a toned, warm chest.

"Hey Bella. Where've you been?" Jake whispered into my ear as he kissed my neck.

"Out." I spun round and put my arms around his neck.

"Come on, spill! Where've you been?" He urged.

"Down memory lane…" I sighed.

"Come here, beautiful." He picked me up and swung me onto my bed. "Let me make you feel better!"

Jacob pushed him eager lips against mine as he clumsily ran his fingers down my stomach. I squeezed out from underneath him and walked into the bathroom for some air.

"Bella, are you okay?" Jacob said, knocking on the door.

"Just need some time." I spoke in almost a whisper as I sat on the bathroom floor with my head in my hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**C'mon guys, review! You're reading it so why not review? **

**I had to make Edward at least part of it so here's Chapter 4 **

—

After hours of crying and taking pity on myself on the freezing bathroom floor, I finally plucked up the courage to phone Jacob.

"Hello." His deep, soothing voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Hey Jake. It's Bella. I'm really sorry about before." I spoke quickly, wanting to get it over with.

"Don't worry about it babe. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just wanted to say sorry." I hung up without hesitation and fell asleep where I sat.

The next morning, I awoke to find myself back in my bed with a blanket wrapped around me and a note lying across my stomach, saying : Bella, I love you. Please stay away from Jacob. Love, Edward x

Why did Edward have to ruin everything? He knows I still love him, but he can't expect me to listen to his advice after he abandoned me. As I sat pondering on the reasons Edward might not want me with Jacob, my mind wondered back to the times when life made sense, when I could just cuddle up in my stone-cold vampire boyfriend's arms as he sang me to sleep. I missed him but it was so much easier to be with Jacob, we could kiss without worrying about him hurting me, we could be ourselves.

As I entered school for the first time in weeks I noticed my friends sitting around their usual table. Eric's arm was wrapped around Angela's shoulders as she showed off her photography skills to Jess and Mike who were snuggled together at the other end of the table. My empty seat was still placed between the two couples like a symbol of my absence. I approached the familiar table with unease.

"Bella!" Angela and Jess said in unison.

"Hey guys. Mind if I join you?"

"You're always welcome!" Mike said eagerly.

It felt so right to be back with my friends, they cheered me up and made me forget about all the problems I had.

The lessons flew by quicker than ever and my acquaintances acted as though I had never spent any time away from them… But they all knew something was wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

**Review! I need ideas! Help! **

**I have decided to do it from all the characters point of view but I will let you know each time which chapter is from who! **

**Ps. Bella's chapters are the first 5!**

—

Edward

"Edward, you should leave Bella alone. I know you love her but why confuse her?" Alice said as we conversed about the past few years.

"But she can't pick Jacob. Anyone but the **wolf**!" I shouted as I punched through the nearest wall. My hand smashed the plaster and Alice jumped back in surprise.

"He won't hurt her, Ed."

"And if he does? What if he can't control himself, and he phases too close to her? He could hurt her!"

"Then I'll let you kill him…" She stomped out of my dark apartment with a sigh.

Only Alice knew about my true intentions. Not even Bella knew why I had left, why I wanted her to get over me. When I had left, I had told her that it was because she wasn't good for me, the truth was I wasn't good for her anymore. Someone was after me, and I had to protect her, no matter what. Without a doubt, I regretted my decision to leave but I couldn't just walk back into Isabella's life while I could cause her so much danger.

Unfortunately, the love of my life was falling for my natural enemy. I had promised to stay out of her life, but I couldn't let her ruin her existence that I am working so hard to save! But what if she would be happier with him? What if Jacob was the guy she was meant to be with?

"Stop thinking like that, Edward, you idiot!" I shouted at myself. "You're the one who ended it with her!"

"Gosh, how are you still battering yourself up about that?" A small voice giggled from behind me. "She's over you."

"Victoria, go away…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Short chapter again, but I'm concentrating more on writing my own original story at the same time!**

—

Jacob

"Bella hasn't called in a week. Maybe I should call her! No, if she doesn't want to talk, I'll give him some space." My inner-monologue rung through the rest if the pack's ears like a broken-record. We were patrolling around the border of Forks, watching out for the filthy bloodsuckers. Sam, the alpha-wolf, led the patrol whilst yelling orders at us.

The woods were dark, cold and terrifying at night but the vampires preferred moving during the night. Without a doubt we needed the late-night stalks around the borders, the last time we let our guard down Bella was nearly killed…

"Jacob, will you stop worrying about your girlfriend and help us look for the 'cold ones'!" Sam barked. I obeyed, not because I wanted to, because we had to obey the rules and demands of the alpha, no matter how much he annoyed us.

After we felt sure that no blood-thirsty vampires were going to attack, the whole pack accompanied me back to the Black household. My Dad was sat asleep in his wheelchair in front of the TV, Sam helped me move him into his bed, then the pack crashed on the sofa.

At dawn, I rose to prepare myself for another patrol. But when I checked my mobile, I had a long overdue voicemail from Bella.

"Hey, Jacob. I need to tell you something. I had a note from… Edward. And, well, he told me I can't be with you… Just call me when you get this." She hung up with a sigh.

"Well, that doesn't sound good." Quil muttered from behind me.

I stomped out of my house and phased into wolf-form. The rest of the day was spent letting off all my anger and thinking about what Bella had said.


	7. Chapter 7

Edward

"But Eddie, don't be miserable!" The red-head tittered as she wrapped her pale arms around my neck. "Want me to take your mind off it?"

"I'm fine thanks. I'll just go for a walk." I pulled away.

"You mean you're going to stalk your ex-girlfriend and her new boyfriend?" She said as she kissed my cheek.

"Basically…"

Victoria had threatened to kill Bella if I didn't break up with her. She was the reason I had left. I could not afford to put Bella in anymore danger.

To top it all off, Victoria had spent the whole day trying to make me forget about Bella. We went for walks, drove to Seattle, had dinner at an Italian restaurant and cuddled up and watched movies in the apartment. But all this reminded me of my past love.

"You're depressing." My new companion whispered as she undressed. She was taking me to a party tonight, so I had to wear an incredibly uncomfortable tuxedo.

"Gee thanks." I rolled my eyes as she strutted around our room in lacy underwear and 6-inch heels.

"Don't you want me, Eddie?" Victoria pouted.

"Oh, yes. I always want the people who threaten to kill the reason for my existence!"

"Do I sense sarcasm?"

"Yes." I walked out of the room, leaving her pouting on the bed. "And stop calling me 'Eddie'!" I added from the lounge.

As we stepped into the golden hall, Victoria gracefully led me through the huddles of teens dancing, gossiping and experimenting with alcohol. She was wearing a sequined midnight-blue prom dress with matching heels, her hair was pinned loosely into a bun that let her red curls flow freely around her pale face. She almost looked beautiful but the ugliness inside her masked all the pleasantness of her looks.

"Why are we here, Vic?" I said as I adjusted my dark-purple floral waistcoat and crisp white shirt uncomfortably.

"To see an old friend." I hated being under her control, but Bella's life is worth it.

We made our way to the bar and I found myself face-to-face with a pale-white face, black hair and bright-red eyes…


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own any of the characters in this story (forgot to add this on the first chapter!) except Lucy and Derek!**

**Review guys!**

—

Bella

Hours had past so slowly since Charlie had left for fishing. I felt truly alone.

Jacob still hadn't called me back, I shouldn't have told him about the note from Edward. In fact, I should've ignored the note myself, since reading it all, I had done is worry.

"Bella! Bella, where are you?" A familiar voice came from the kitchen.

I made my way quickly down the stairs, scraping my arm painfully along the oak wood of the banister.

"Bells!"

"Lucy!" I screamed and pulled my old friend into a hug. Lucy was my best friend from Pheonix, we had known each other most of our lives. She was quite petit with long, blonde hair and beautiful green eyes. But best of all, she had the biggest, brightest and cheesiest smile I had ever seen.

"Your Mum gave me your address and I just couldn't resist visiting you!" She said, excitedly. "You don't mind, right?"

"Of course I don't! I'm so glad you're here!"

I helped Lu unpack her suitcase, then we sat on my couch and chatted about how our lives had changed in the two years we had been apart. She had a boyfriend who she shared an apartment with and was planning to marry on her twentieth birthday! At least her life was planned out and easy to handle.

When me and Lu were just six years old, we had promised to never lose contact or replace each other. It was that promise that had driven her to ask Reneé for my address so she could come and see me. She was scared of losing my friendship, and I felt exactly the same. Though, she had hardly crossed my mind for months.

"So, how's your love life, B?" Lucy asked innocently. But I disclosed this information from her and changed the subject to how she had met her boyfriend.

She had met him at a bar in Pheonix just months after I had left. He was called Derek and he worked at an estate agency, selling mansions and condos to rich, high-profile celebrities looking for a week-end get away. But Lu didn't care about the money, she loved Derek the moment she saw him.


	9. Chapter 9

**I greatly apologise for my absence but I have been obsessed with reading The Hunger Games. Anyway, this is a short chapter but writer's block is incredibly hard to overcome! Enjoy, and review please!**

—

Jacob

The house looked so empty and dark at night. I wondered what Bella was doing, when I noticed her Chevy was missing from the drive-way. Where could she be at this time?

I phased back to my human form and slipped a pair of shorts on before striding over to the porch of my 'girlfriend's house. As I knock on the door, I noticed the lounge light was still on.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" Charlie yawned. "Bella is out with an old friend from Pheonix."

"Where've they gone?"

"Clubbing. Or drinking, of some sort," he sighed. "I wish she wasn't eighteen!"

"Me too.." I waved goodbye to Bella's Dad as I walked slowly into the woods, before phasing.

Pounding through the woods usually made me feel free and washed away the worries, but tonight I felt like the world would just collapse if I didn't find her.

"Lucy! No more. I feel a bit si-" Bella's voice rung through my ears, before vomit interrupted her. She bent over a drain as Lucy -whoever she was- held back her curtain of brunette hair.

"Bella… Are you okay?" I said just loud enough that she could hear me.

"Jacob! Yes, I'm fine. Just a little tipsy," she giggled as she stumbled towards me.

"We've got to get you home." I hooked my arm under hers and led her towards her Chevy that was parked across the road from the club they had just left.

"No! I and Lu. want to dance!"

"Bella, look at me," I placed my hands on either side of her paper-white face. "You're drunk. You need to get home and go to bed."

"Only if you come with me!" She winked, trying her best to be flirty in her intoxicated state.

When she finally let me get her into bed, Lucy had already passed out on the couch and Charlie was snoring in his bedroom.

"Jacob…"

"Yes, beautiful?"

"Thank-you. And I'm sorry." She said as she cuddled beneath her soft, purple duvet.

"Don't apologise, gorgeous. I'm just glad you let me bring you home." I squeezed her cold hand.

"No, I'm sorry about the note from Edw-"

"Hey, it's fine." I interrupted, not wanting to hear the name of her ex. I was being surprisingly petty.

"I missed you."

"Right back at you, beautiful. Now go to sleep."

I spent the remaining few hours of the night watching my enchanting girlfriend as she drifted in and out of her restless unconsciousness. When she awoke, her ruffled hair, smudged make-up and sickly pale face made her look like the most beautiful -and hung-over - princess in the world.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so this is quite a small chapter but mine are never that big to be honest! I spent ages on this, so enjoy! (and review!)**

—

Bella

I woke with a sudden wave of regret. Last night's drink was causing a constant banging in my head and vomit to never cease from spewing out of my mouth.

Fortunately, I had my Jacob to take care of me. Without a single complaint, he nursed me better and rid me of my horrible hangover. When he was sat with me, stroking my hair and feeding me tiny spoons of soup, he made me feel special. Like I was the only girl in the world that mattered to him. His warm, soft hands felt like heaven against my cold, pale skin. But most of all, when his lips touched mine it was as though the whole world stopped and disappeared, like we were the only two people alive.

Many Jacob-filled days passed before I was able to attend Forks High School again. My fellow students didn't seem to believe my cover story.

"I was ill with the measles." I whined.

"You mean you were hung-over from your night out with Lucy?" Mike said with an accusing tone.

"How do you know Lu-"

"Mike met her at the beach and fell in love!" Angela teased, as she picked the apple skin out of her perfect teeth.

"Did not!" Mike snapped.

"Anyway, she told us that you guys had an awesome night out, then you were picked up by your - and I quote - 'lover boy'." Jessica said, obviously annoyed with the conversation's new twist. Her and Mike had only broken up a few weeks ago, and she had certainly not got over it yet.

"Oh, right. Ok." I began to walk to the food counter. "And Mike, Lucy has a fiancé!"

I hear the slam of a chair behind me, it takes all my willpower to stop myself from laughing.

Then I began to think about what Jessica had told me. Jacob was not my 'lover boy'… or was he? We had slept together that night after the cinema, but I had never thought of us being together, like boyfriend and girlfriend…

When I returned home, I had planned to phone Jake and ask him what he thought on the matter. Instead, I was welcomed by the presence of the second reminder that Edward will never completely disappear from my life, despite what he promised.

_Bella,_

_I have sworn to leave you alone forever. But I need to make sure you have a good life. _

_I love you so much it hurts._

_Edward._

_P.S. Stay away from the wolf._

Reading his smooth, eloquent script causes me to flash back to the notes he would leave on the front seat of my car whenever he and his family went 'hiking'. But more importantly, I think about who would make him leave me alone.


	11. Chapter 11

'_**She's a wave and she's breaking. She's a problem to solve. And in this circle that she's making, I will always revolve.' - Ultraviolet by The Stiff Dylans **_

—

Edward

"If you go anywhere near that filthy mortal girl you love so much, I will personally assure that she doesn't survive another day." Victoria had spat at me. I knew she follow through with this threat without hesitation… So why couldn't I resist the urge to see my love one last time?

Weirdly, this threat made me crave my Bella more. I yearn for her scent, her warmth and her beauty so much that it's unbearable to think about life without her. Despite the warning from my red head 'companion', I could not fight the temptation.

After confirming her familiar house was empty, my instincts led me up to the messy bedroom where I used to spend my nights watching my true love sleep whilst holding her warm body against mine. As I sit on her bed, these memories flood back into my congested mind, and the perpetual feeling of hatred towards myself for letting her go strengthens.

The sweet scent that surrounded me made me begin to intensely miss the love of my life. Unfortunately, I could not stay in this torturously memory-filled place. Victoria would kill Bella if she found out but the least I could do was leave a little note so my love would still know how much I loved her…

Arriving back at the cramped apartment that I shared with Victoria, I notice the absence of my roommate… Something was wrong, she never leaves the apartment for anything except parties! But it was the middle of the day, no-one ever throws parties at this time…


	12. Chapter 12

**Finally got some action in it! Had a little bit of help from my Dad as well. Hope you guys like it! Review! **

**A xx**

–––

Bella

The sight of my long-forgotten enemy made my heart skip a beat. The feel of her cold, unnecessary breath against my face made my body paralysed. The pain of her hand pressing against my throat made me gag for air.

"Hello again, Isabella," Victoria said slowly and slyly. "Now, now. Don't struggle, that'll make your death much more painful.

After a few breathless moments, Victoria released her grip on my now bruised neck and began to circle me as I attempted to regain my ability to breath. When my respiring was steady, I watched the beautifully deadly vampire. Her bright hair was straightened delicately to frame her face and she was clothed in low-cut jeans and a pale-pink tank top with a pair of black Converse All Stars.

"So your little boyfriend seems to think he can break my rules. But I am going to show him that he can not, by destroying the one thing he loves." She said with a voice like thunder.

"He doesn't even love me anymore. And why would you care about him staying away from me?"

"Oh, you really believe that he doesn't love you?" She laughed. "He loves you more than anyone or anything. He's willing to give his life for you!"

"So, why take him away from me?" I whimpered.

"He took away my soul mate, now I'll take him away from his!"

After her announcement, she began to pace the room more frequently and hastily. She was waiting for something… someone…

"Bella!" A too familiar voice echoed from outside the padlocked door. "Bella, where are you?"

"Edward?" I shouted back, unwilling to believe my ex-love had come to save me.

"Bella! Are you okay?"

"She's fine, Eddie. But not for long." Victoria answered for me.

"Do not hurt her! I swear to God, I will-"

"Will what, Eddie? Kill me? Re-unite me with James? Sounds bloody good to me! Since you killed him, all I've wanted to do is die!"

"Vic, let me in. Now." Edward spoke with annoyance.

"No, not 'till I am finished with your darling, little Bella." She laughed as she slammed me against a nearby wall. I screamed in shock and pain, and I hear Edward's rage heighten.

Dodging her punches, I manage to give myself time to recover. Victoria's fist smashed through the thick layer of plaster inches from my already blooded head. She caught me totally unaware with a well-aimed swing to my abdomen that sucked the air from my lungs and left me doubled-over in seething agony.


	13. Chapter 13

**Struggled with this chapter, hope you guys like it though. **

**Review? **

**A xxx**

–––

Edward

"Come and help her, Eddie. I'll kill you both." Victoria teased. Another loud crash came from behind the thick door that acted as a barricade between me and my love.

"LET ME IN!" I scream.

Footsteps from behind me distract me from the screaming.

"Big, tough Edward can't bring down a little door?" a gruff voice mocks me.

"Jacob. How nice to se-" I laugh, despite the events occurring just metres away from me. "No, I can not even pretend to be glad to see you."

"Don't worry, the feeling is mutual. Now would you like me to help you save the girl we love?"

We simultaneously kick the door, causing it to fly off its hinges and lands in the middle of the dark, blood-covered floor…

Looking around the room, I see nothing but blood. I smell nothing but blood. The crimson liquid teased with my resistance.

"Victoria? Where the hell are you?" I shouted, distracting myself.

"Oh, Eddie! I think your little girlfriend is in a bit of pain." Vic giggled from behind me, before bolting out of the door frame.

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I see her. Her limbs are twisted and soaked in the same wine-red fluid that made my throat itch, her face was bruised and grazed and her stomach was a horrible mixture of purple and green. I hated how my actions had caused her so much pain.

"Bella!" Jacob rushed over to her and started inspecting her many wounds. I couldn't bring myself to touch her, to even look her in the eyes. Guilt washed over me like a tsunami.


	14. Chapter 14

Bella

As I led there, pain consuming my body, I could feel Jacob's hands scrutinising my wounds. He examined them with care, making sure not to cause me anymore pain.

"She has a broken arm and leg. A few ribs are cracker and … two are broken. Her skull is fractured a little and she seems to be bleeding internally around her abdomen." He spoke slowly and precisely.

"Carlisle should be able to sort her out. But she is extremely lucky to be alive." Another voice replies, his sleek speech reeked with pain and concern.

Jacob scooped me into his muscular arms and carried me carefully to my Chevy.

"Where are we going?" I whisper.

"to get you fixed, Bella. Don't move, you might hurt yourself more." The mysterious voice spoke quietly and I see a slim silhouette climb into the front seat of my car.

Jacob carefully, somehow, got me in the care without causing me too much pain. My head was resting softly on his legs as he tried to tie a makeshift bandage around my broken arm. When I finally managed to open my eyes, I saw my horribly twisted and bloody body. I made a disgusted noise at the sight but was immediately comforted by the soft stroking of my calf by the guy driving my truck. I stared at this man with confusion. He looked so familiar with his golden-brown hair and eyes, his face was so perfect and I swear, his skin shined a little every time the sun shined through the window.

"Bella, why are you looking at me like you don't know me?" The perfect guy said.

"Bec-cause I-I don't."

"What!" he nearly shouted before pulling the car to the side of the road.

"Edward! Keep going! She's bleeding too much to risk stopping!" Jacob said, angrily.

"How can you not know me, Bella? You're the love of my life!" The guy said, ignoring Jake.


	15. Chapter 15

**You guys better like this, I spent hours on it! Enjoy, and review!**

**A xx**

––––

Edward

"Bella, look at me! How can you not remember me?" I shouted at the bewildered girl led across Jacob.

"I'm s-sorry." She said, tears running down her cheeks.

"Edward, let's go." Jacob whispered, comforting Bella.

"Fine."

Subconsciously, I drove as fast as I could get the bloody Chevy to go. Turning swiftly into my driveway, I saw that Carlisle, Alice and Emmett were already waiting for us. Emmett ran over to the truck, picked Bella up out of Jacob's arms and ran her quickly into Carlisle's study. A hospital bed was set up in the middle of the room, and she was immediately strapped to it with an IV in her left hand. My 'father' examined Bella's wounds with ease and precision, and came to the same conclusion as Jake had.

"Where am I?" Bella moaned, fighting against the anaesthetic.

"Go to sleep." I whispered.

She immediately drifted into a deep, medically-induced unconsciousness.

"Goodnight, beautiful."

"Edward!" Carlisle shouted, five hours after I had left my Bella in his care. I had spent the long hours with my family and Jacob, sitting in silence, wondering what state my love was in.

I ran up the three flights of stairs to get to my father's study, there I found him adjusting the sheets of the hospital bed. He looked concerned, his pale skin even paler than usual, his hair a mess from constant ruffling and his eyes red from being rubbed too much.

"What's wrong? Is she okay?"

He ignored my questions and began cleaning up the blood that covered the floor of his usually clean study. Only then did I realise that Bella wasn't on the bed.

"Carlisle! Where is she?"

"Son, I had to extract a piece of her skull from her brain. It was lodged in the memory cells."

"Is s-she o-okay?" I asked, holding back tears.

"Ask her yourself." He said, gesturing for me to turn around.

There in the doorway was the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun, her face was bruised and cut, her body covered by a loose t-shirt.

"Edward?" She whispered.

"I'm so glad you're okay, beautiful." I said, sweeping her into my arms.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the wait! Have been busy revising for a GCSE Geography exam I have in a few weeks!**

**I know you guys have very busy schedules and I appreciate that you find the time to read my 'Is he the one?' but I am writing a Vampire Diaries FanFic and I would be even more grateful to you if you could give that a read as well and tell me what you think!**

**Other than that announcement, I have nothing more to say to you except…**

**Enjoy, and review!**

–––––

Jacob

Sitting awkwardly on the Cullen's lounge floor, staring intensely out of the tall glass window that made up the far wall. The trees mocked me, cuddling close to each other, whilst I waited for news on my girlfriend's wellbeing.

"Jacob?"

"W-what?"

"Bella wants to see you…" Edward muttered as he stood slouched against the far wall with his hands in his pockets. I could've sworn that a tear rolled down his 'perfect' cheek.

"Okay. Thanks…mate." I said slowly as I walked hesitantly past the bloodsucker.

I stormed up the steep steps that kept me from my love. When I finally approached my Bella, she was sat on the edge of Edward's sofa sobbing. My hands slipped around her slender body and my lips touched her soft neck, I felt a longing to make her happy…but I knew happiness would have to wait.

"Bells, are you going to be ok?" I whispered as I nuzzled into her silky hair.

"Honestly? I have no idea, Jake."

"Why is the bloodsucker crying?"

"He has a name, Jake!" She laughed through the sobs. "I made him cry?"

"Yeah, what did you say?"

"Would it be so bad if I told him… I love you?"

"Really?" I hugged her as hard as I could without breaking her. "Oh, Bella, I love you so much."

"So, you think I did the right thing?" She whispered whilst attempting to tease herself from my grip.

"I think that you are the best girl in the world!"

"That's not answering my question, Jacob."

"Yes."

When she managed to escape my strong grasp, she spun round and looked up at me with a huge smile on her face. Putting my arms around her waist, I noticed that her eyes were still full of tears. I wiped the salty liquid away with the tip of my index finger as I brushed my lips against hers. The kiss swiftly became harder and more needing, as our tongues fought with each other for power. Our waists pressed together and our fingers tangled in each other's hair.

"I love you." Bella mumbled as I nibbled her sweet lip.

"I love you."

As I spoke, the kiss became more intense, out clumsy attempts to remove each other's tops prevailed and our hands had slipped down to places where there was something to fondle. I pressed Bella against a nearby wall, she groaned for more, her body wrapped around mine, I pushed harder. Our bodies became one, and I pu-

"Bella!" Alice's pixie voice came from the doorway.

"Oh my gosh. Sorry Alice!" Bella said as she unwound herself from me.

"Don't apologise. It's… urmm… great that you two are together."

"Then what do you want?" I demanded, wanting to return to the arms of my love.

"I had a vision… V-Victoria has Charlie."

Bella stopped, her eyes filled with tears once again.

"What are we going to do?" She whispered.

"Edward, Emmett and Jasper are going to find our what she wants in return for his release."

"We already know what she wants… she wants Bella." I said the thing we were all thinking.

"If it's between me or Charlie… I'm the one who's going to die."


	17. Chapter 17

"_I won't run, I won't fly, I will never make it by without you. I can't rest, I can't fight all I need is you and I."- Without you by David Guetta ft. Usher._

Edward

Victoria kidnapping Charlie? That didn't make sense! Even she wouldn't risk us all coming after her! Unless she was acting under someone's command…

Speeding through the streets of Seattle, me and my brothers barely made time to breath (not that we really needed to) as we searched high and low for Victoria's new 'base'. Something felt wrong, like someone was watching our every movement…

"Ed. Stop." Jasper whispered, weirdly.

"Why?"

"Look up there." He gestured towards the tall building that towered above us. In one of the top floor windows, we could see something… someone… watching us.

"See if you can hear his thoughts, Ed." Emmett said from behind me.

Usually, I could hear people's thoughts quite easily, sometimes without trying, but this time I had to try. I worked so hard that my head started to ache.

Finally I managed to hear him…_"Hello, Edward. I know you can hear this. I told you I wouldn't hurt Bella if you obey me… So if you don't do what I want now, Charlie dies. Then I will go after your precious Bella myself and this time, she will die."_

I finally knew what I had to do. My heart ached as I took my phone out of my pocket and dialled Bella's number.

"Hello? Edward?" Just the sound of her voice brought tears to my eyes.

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be okay. You're going to be safe and Charlie will be coming home soon. I want you to look after yourself and Jacob, you're going to live a long, happy life with each other. Don't miss me, it'll make it harder to let me go."

"Why does it sound like you're saying goodbye?"

"I am, Bella. This is goodbye forever. I love you so much but I have to go. Don't come after me, don't risk your life anymore. Just be with Jacob, forget I ever existed but never forget that I love you."

"Ed-Edward… You can't leave me… I need you."

"Goodbye, Bella. Please tell my family I love them. Be with Jake… Be happy." With that, I hung up. Her sobs rang through my ears as I walked up the steps towards the room where my future waited.

Stepping through the door, I saw Charlie tied up in a chair, unconscious. Stood at the window was a dark figure…

"Edward, Edward, Edward. How wonderful that you made the right decision." Aro said, turning around to face me. "Oh look, your darling brothers have followed you."

Emmett and Jasper were standing in the doorway behind me.

"Why don't you guys take Charlie back to Bella?" Aro spoke this time to my brothers.

They untied Bella's father with ease and carried him out of the building, without a word. They must have guessed what I had done…


	18. Chapter 18

**For anyone who is confused about the last chapter – Aro is the guy in Chapter 7 who Victoria and Edward see at the party! Sorry for the confusion guys!**

**Anyway, here's my chapter!**

Bella

"He did what?" I screamed at Jasper as he told me what Edward had done to save me and my father.

"I'm sorry, Bells. But he had to protect you!" The vampire said, taking my hand in his.

I felt myself calming down. My breathing slowed and the anger fell away like a dropping curtain.

"Stop it, Jasper! I don't want to be calm."

"You have to be. You don't even want to be with Edward anymore, why do you care?" He suddenly turned bitter.

"Because he's… special."

"Yeah, he is special. That is why Aro wants him! You're safe now because Edward gave himself up for you. So run back to your little wolf and live your life."

With that, Jasper turned on his heel and left me alone with my thoughts. I loved Edward, but Jacob was the one, right? My confusion turned to anger. I couldn't just leave Edward to have to do the work of the unforgiving Volturi!

Just hours after finding out the news, I was packed and ready for action. My airline tickets to Volterra were booked and ready for collection at the airport. Jacob, Emmett and Alice were to join me on my mission. I shoved a leather jacket on top of my pale blue t-shirt, and rushed out of Charlie's house. My father was still at the Cullens, recovering from today's earlier events. By the end of today, his memory of the happenings would be gone.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course! He saved my life, now I'm going to help save his."

Alice seemed unconvinced that I was ready to have an audience with the Volturi. Last time I had seen them, Edward had made the promise that I'd be a vampire soon. The fact that I was still human could've been enough for them to kill me.

"Alright then, enough chatter! Let's do this!" Emmett ordered from the car. As much as I hated it, the grizzly vampire was going to drive all the way to the airport. He drove like a maniac!

After an hour of speeding down the motorway, we reached our destination. We boarded the plane as soon as we could and began planning how we were going to save Edward from an eternity of working for the cruel leaders of the all vampire-kind.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the delay. Have been busy with other stuff! My updates might be a bit late for a while. But I will be finishing this story soon! Enjoy, and review!**

Jacob

"Don't worry, we're just going to save him then we can be together. I promise." Bella whispered into my ear.

"I know, beautiful."

As we pulled into Volterra, Bella and Alice jumped out of the car and began to run towards the city centre, leaving me and Emmett to park the car and catch up. We followed the girls to a large fountain, where we sat and planned our next move. As we talked; a small, brown-haired girl with red eyes -who looked no older than 18- sauntered past with a large group of tourists stalking her.

"Oh, Bella! How lovely to see you…still human." Jane sneered towards my girlfriend.

"Where's Edward?"

"With Aro."

"And where is that?"

"Inside." With that, the bloodsucker began to walk towards a big, antique building.

Automatically, we followed her. We let her lead us right into a bloodsuckers den… Could we be any stupider?

She led us into a large hall with pillars lining the walls and three throne-like chairs standing elegantly on a lifted stage. On these chairs, three ancient vampires- Aro, Marcus and Caius- were seated. Before we had entered the hall, Emmett had explained to me that these 'people' were the leaders of a group called the Volturi. He had reminded me to keep quiet, being what I am, so I didn't stir up any trouble.

"Aro, look what I found." Jane announced as we stepped into the middle of the hall.

"Dear Bella! It's great to see you! Alice, a pleasure as always! And I don't believe I have met these two young men." Aro climbed from his chair and walked gracefully towards us.

"This is Emmett, my brother, and Jacob, Bella's friend." Alice introduced us. She seemed to emphasise the word 'friend'.

"Nice to meet you, Emmett and Jacob. Welcome to Volterra!"

"Thanks." Emmett and I muttered in unison.

"Now, to what circumstance do we owe this great pleasure?"

"Don't ask questions you already know the answer to, Aro!" Bella nearly shouted.

"Calm down, Bella." Murmured a worried Alice.

Aro chuckled slyly as he walked back to his seat.

The four of us stood still, exchanging confused looks as Aro conversed with Caius and Marcus. Slowly the three vampires rose and walked from the room. They returned a few moments later, followed by a tall, tough-looking vampire – who Emmett told me was called Felix – and a smaller, brown-haired vampire – Alec, Jane's brother. Behind them was Edward.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the delay! Only remembered about FanFiction when Vampirediaries11 reminded me (thank-you by the way!) Here it is! Enjoy, and review!**

**Edward**

"Edward…" Even from the other side of the hall I could hear Bella's yearning whisper. As I had entered the room, I had immediately noticed the strong stench of wolf filling my nostrils. Subconsciously, I had growled with disgust and by the look on Jacob's face, he had heard. Felix gestured to me to continue following him down the raised stage to where Aro, Caius and Marcus stood waiting.

When we reached them, Felix positioned himself, boldly, between me and Bella. For a few seconds, my eyes were locked on my ex-girlfriend's. I craved to walk to her. I craved to take her hand in mine. I craved to kiss her one last time. As difficult as it was, I resisted these cravings and turned towards Aro who was muttering excitedly in Alice's ear. Without thought, I zoned in on the thoughts of my friends, family and new employers. The Volturi's minds were so alike! It was like tuning into just one mind when in fact; I was listening to about half a dozen. They were all reflecting on my decision to give up my freedom to save Bella – which none of them seemed to understand- and planning on how to rid their city of my 'rescuers'. Jacob was contemplating between attempting to escape from the hall with Bella or phasing and attacking Aro and the other Volturi members. I shook my head at him, indicating to him that neither of his plans were wise. Shockingly, Alice was calm and relaxed. She conversed with Aro delicately, not even hinting at any kind of plan for my rescue.

"Dearest Alice, are you sure you won't reconsider?"

"I'm sure, Aro. I will not join you while I have a family to go home to. Thank you for the offer though." I admired Alice's politeness in this situation. Aro had been pestering her to join the Volturi for years.

"Such a shame. A bright, young lady like yourself would be so very useful." With that, the dark-haired vampire began to walk back to his chair, motioning for his accomplices to follow. The three of them sat, quietly, looking down at their audience.

"Bella, Alice, Jacob, Emmett; we admire your courage to come and get your friend, your brother, your love. Unfortunately, he is ours now." Marcus spoke slowly and carefully, giving us time to interpret every single word.

"Please!" Bella begged. Although she was begging for my freedom, I could not look her in the eyes. Tears were streaming down her face. She dropped to her knees, sobbing. Guiltily, I turned away from the pleading angel.

"We are touched by your response but I'm afraid that that is the finally word." Caius's voice dragged even more than Marcus's. Then he turned to face me. "Edward, return to your quarters please."

Swiftly, I left the hall, leaving my friends and family behind me.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! So I had a GCSE exam today! Think I did o.k. though! Anyway, here's your chapter! Enjoy, and review!**

Bella

How could he just leave like that? How could he not fight for his freedom? I did not know the answers to these questions but I was determined to find out. Jacob, Emmett and Alice were distraught as we left the hall. They shouted. They punched walls. They swore (a lot!). All I did was sink into the background and cry.

"Hey. Are you going to be alright?" Jacob enquired politely when he noticed me sat on my own by the fountain.

"I don't know anymore, Jake. I love him so much and he just walked away like I was just another girl."

"You will never be 'just another girl' to Edward. He adores you. As much as I hate it, he loves you. He always has and always will. We're not going to give up yet, Bella. We're going to get him out of there… then you can choose who you want to be with."

"Jake…" I moaned.

"No, Bells. I'll leave you alone to think. We'll get him out, I promise."

As I watched the boy I loved walk away, I realised that I actually did not know what or who I wanted. I loved Jacob. He was the safe choice. Unfortunately, I also loved Edward. He was the first guy I ever loved. My decision was a tough one but it was one I could not avoid.

The next day, I joined my companions for a walk through the great city of Volterra. The ancient, beautiful buildings towered over us and the enchanting pathways were paved with perfectly laid paving stones that glittered magnificently in the sunlight. Alice had promptly shaded her face from the sunlight with a lovely straw hat, making her look even more like she had just climbed out of a fashion magazine. Emmett copied her but instead of a straw hat; he wore a baseball cap low on his head so his face was barely visible. Fortunately, I had no reason to hide my skin from the sun, so I basked in the glorious warmth beaming from the sky.

"Don't you just love it here?" I exclaimed


	22. Chapter 22

Alice

Three days after arriving at the majestic Volterra, we finally had a plan that could free my brother!

Swiftly, I skipped into the hall, at exactly quarter past two, to find Aro, Caius and Marcus sat in silence. The three ancients looked me up and down with shocked expressions. Aro rose from his chair and walked slowly towards me, his long, black cape dragging behind him. He took my hand and closed his eyes.

"You are alone." He spoke, finally, after what seemed like forever.

"Yes."

Hearing my reply, the three ancients swapped a look that could only be described as success.

Emmett

It WILL work, I thought as I got into position at exactly half past two. Perching on the edge of the beautiful fountain, I had a perfect view of the hall entrance and the two Maserati MC12s that were parked to my right. In the front seat of the nearest MC12 was Jacob.

"Will this work?" Jake said, just loud enough so I could hear.

"I hope so."

Bella

At quarter to three, I sprinted into the Volturi's lair. My knees felt weak but if I wanted to see Edward again, we had to do this.

"Aro, where's Alice?" I shouted at the top of my voice.

"Bella dear, she's joined us."

"No!" Time for the water-works. "I won't let you take her away from Jasper… from me…"

"I'm sorry, dear."

I let myself collapse onto hard concrete floors, the tears rolling down my face.

**I know the past two chapters have been short and straight to the point but I'm finishing this story soon! Please someone review **


	23. Chapter 23

**GUYS! I would love to know your opinion on whether I should upload a Harry Potter FanFiction! I've already started writing it but I don't know whether to upload or not. Oh yeah, and I'm going to update 'Fix You' (FINALLY!) so I'd also like to know your opinions on that! Here's your chapter! And I've tried really hard to make it long! **

**Enjoy, and review!**

Edward

"Alice?" I whispered so the Volturi would be less likely to hear. "Alice, is that you?"

"Edward, dear, you can read minds – you know it's me!"

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

She jumped into my arms with a squeal.

"None of your business!"

Though I was not happy with this response, I squeezed her, tightly, against my chest. After a few moments, she detached herself from me and walked into my room. I followed her, reluctantly.

The room had silver-grey brick walls and a sandy stone floor. Cowered in the far corner was a small, wooden bed which still stood untouched- despite me being resident to this room for almost a week. My only source of light was a cobweb-covered window high up at the top of the back wall.

"This is more like a prison cell than a bedroom!" Alice's little pixie voice sent a musical echo around the melancholy room.

"I agree… How is she?"

"Bella's fine, Ed. She just can't wait to get you out of here."

"That's good then…Wait! What do you mean get me out of here? Alice, what's going on?"

My sister just tapped her pale nose in a 'just-you-wait' fashion, before she took out her cell and began to type rapidly.

Suspiciously, I watched her; wishing she would tell me about her and Bella's plan. The last thing I wanted was for Bella to get hurt, but how could I protect her when they won't even tell me what they're up to?

When Felix came to tell us Aro had requested our company at a dinner, we left silently. Not a word was said by me or Alice for the whole durance of the meal, which all the Volturi members – guards and wives etc. – had been invited to attend. Our silence had not gone unnoticed.

"Will we not be audience to your voices this evening, Alice and Edward?" Marcus asked finally.

"Sorry." We replied in unison, before swapping a cheeky smirk.

The hours that past were full of boring talk about rules and the occurrences in the vampire world. After Jane had brought some champagne out, I saw Alice slip her hand into her jacket pocket. She pulled out her phone, so no-one else could see and pressed send.

Ten minutes after the sending of the mysterious text, there was a knock on the big, wooden door of the hall. Alec, gracefully, strode over to the entrance and opened the door.

"Bella, my dear. How great to see you!" Aro exclaimed.

"Let Edward go, Aro. This is the last time I will ask." She spoke with such sternness, despite her shaking limbs.

"No. He's mine now."

Bella shot my little sister a look that I did not understand. Alice rose from her seat and dragged me from mine. Every single Volturi member raced to form a barricade between us and Bella. Then the smell hit me. I saw from the other vampires that it had reached them too.

The red-crimson blood dripped from her arm. My head began spin and bang as I looked at the gloopy liquid. Someone tugged at my hand, but my eyes were set on the sight of the blood trickling from Bella…my Bella. I snapped out of my trance.

"Bella! No!" I screamed.


	24. Chapter 24

**Enjoy, and review!**

Bella

My arm stung as I pushed the blade into it with all the courage I could muster. The plan had worked. As soon as the blood began to splash onto the concrete, I could feel a dozen wine-red eyes staring intensely. I looked up to see Alice trying to control Edward. She was holding him back by both arms, attempting to tug him from the room. _Come on, Edward. Leave. _I thought as he continued to struggle.

Just as I began to lose hope, Edward's eyes connected with mine and he immediately began to retreat. It was like he could read my mind. I nodded. He grabbed Alice's hand and ran out the door.

"You really shouldn't have done that, Isabella," Aro spoke slowly. "You're in a room full of ravenous, blood-drinking vampires and you cut yourself to save your puny, little boyfriend!"

As he spoke, an engine roared from behind the door. The Maserati knocked the huge, wooden door down surprisingly easily.

"Bella, get in!" Jacob shouted as he swung open the passenger door. I obeyed, without hesitation. I slid onto the leather passenger seat, with blood still heavily flowing from my arm. As soon as I was in the car and the door was shut, Jake slammed his foot down on the accelerator. He drove out of the hall, across the city centre and down through a maze of winding streets. About three-hundred yards in front of us, the other Maserati – containing Bella and Alice – was leading the way out of Volterra.

An hour later, we pulled into Siena-Ampugnano Airport, where an anxious Emmett was waiting. After I had gone into the hall, he had immediately run down to the airport to book five tickets on the next plane to Washington.

"Why did the plan have to involve you hurting yourself, Bella?" Edward asked as he put a fresh bandage on my still-bleeding arm.

"I would've done anything to get you out of there."

"I know," he sighed like it was a bad thing. "Thank-you."

I climbed off the soft, cotton chair and wrapped myself around him. He lifted me from the floor and held me tightly against his chest.

"I still love you, Bella." He whispered into my ear.

"I love you too…"


	25. Chapter 25

Edward

"I love you too…" Bella whispered, sweetly. I tightened my grip around her and began to spin round in happiness. My Bella still loved me! After everything I had done, she still loved me!

"O, Bella! I thought you'd never say that again! You don't know how happy I am!" I placed the now-dizzy Bella back onto her chair and knelt down beside her. Something was wrong. She looked...sad. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"You're so happy!" Tears rolled slowly from her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Why is that a bad thing?"

"I can't be with you! I love Jacob! I'm so sorry." She blubbered.

Slowly, I tangled my fingers in hers and pulled Bella close to me. She buried her head in my shoulder and continued to sob.

"I don't need you to be with me. I need you to love me. I'm happy for you and Jake…honest! I want you to be happy, no matter who you choose to be with. I will always love you."

"Thank-you." She hugged me tighter.

Truth be told, I did want her to be happy but I wanted her to be happy with me! I wanted her to laugh at my jokes. I wanted her to kiss my lips. I wanted her to want me. Unfortunately, as we climbed onto the plane back to Forks, I saw that what I wanted didn't matter anymore. She walked hand-in-hand with Jake. They looked into each other's eyes like there was no-one else in the world they would rather be with. Jake giggled (what kind of guy giggles!) as Bella tripped over some stray luggage. Bella pushed him into a stand of postcards in return. They laughed together. It was the perfect picture of the perfect couple.

"You'll find your mate soon, Ed." Alice said as she gave me a big sisterly hug.

"I thought she was my mate…"

"I know, bro. But there's someone out there for you, and obviously Bella wasn't her."

Emmett joined us and we followed the 'lovely' couple into the first class seats. I sat on my own, drinking champagne and staring, intensely, out of the window.

As expected, it was raining in Washington when we landed. Chief Swan and Carlisle were waiting for us in the car park.

"Did you have a nice time, Bells?" The chief asked Isabella as she threw her luggage into the back seat of the cruiser.

"Yes, Ch-Dad. Just glad to be home!"

She threw her arms around Jacob, gave him a kiss on the cheek and then pushed him into the cruiser, as the chief watched with surprise.

"Hey, Edward. I'm sorry things didn't work out with you and Bells. I was just starting to warm up to you, as well." Charlie joked, patting me on the back in a 'well-done-for-trying' way. Then he got in his car and drove away, taking the girl I loved and her new boyfriend with him.

"It's going to be okay, son. Maybe you should stay away from town for a while." Carlisle comforted me, like any father should. "Why don't you go and stay with the Tanya?"

"I want to be here, just in case Bella needs me. She and Jake might have a fig-"

"I wouldn't get your hopes up, Ed. Just go… Please."

I knew Carlisle was right. I needed to get away from Forks.


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry to the people who didn't want Tanya to be Edward's mate, but it was my original idea and I couldn't think of anyone else for him to be with!**

**Enjoy, and review!**

Bella

The rain was falling heavily in Forks as we pulled into the drive. Charlie was exactly how I left him. The house was exactly how I left it. Despite everything I had been through, the normal human things never changed. My Dad still sat in front of the flat screen watching the games and eating pizza. I still made him lunch every night after school. The only difference was that Jake was constantly at mine. Privacy and loneliness didn't exist in my household anymore; but, in a way, it felt nice.

"Bells! Jacob's here…again!" Charlie shouted, jokingly, from downstairs.

"Down in a minute." I replied as I shut down the ancient computer that sat on my desk. I had been emailing Alice again. She was filling me in on Edward's decision to stay with the Denali coven for a while so he could get away from me and Jacob. She said he was devastated that I wasn't his mate.

After waiting for my computer to turn off – which took quite a while – I basically fell down the stairs into the arms of my awaiting boyfriend.

"Hey, beautiful." His voice was almost musical. Since we returned from Italy, he had been in a permanent good mood.

"What do YOU want?" I joked.

"You."

Just as Charlie entered the room, Jacob picked me up by my waist and began to spin me round and tickle me. I screamed and nearly cried with laughter.

"Isabella. Jacob. What are you two doing?" A very stern-looking Charlie said as we both fell to the floor.

"Nothing!" We said in unison before laughing madly.

When we had calmed down a little, we went up to my room so Charlie could watch the game in peace. We curled up, on my bed, wrapped in each other's arms. Jacob, gently, pulled my face to his.

"I like this, Bella. I like being able to hold you, to kiss you, to make you smile. But I always feel like there is a part of you that just wants to be back in Edward's arms. I want you to know that if you ever change your mind… I will kill him!" He laughed. "Don't worry, I'd let you go without a fight but I will always be there for you. I will always love you."

I kissed him. It wasn't like any kiss, though. It was me ensuring him that I would never change my mind.

"Isabella." A voice came from the door. I broke away from Jacob and turned to see…

"Edward? Tanya? What are you guys doing here?"


	27. Chapter 27

Edward

"Bella, we're getting married!" Tanya said, excitingly, her arm wrapped around my waist.

"What? Edward, you were staying with them for a day! Not even that!" Bella basically screamed at me.

"I know, but why wait? She's my mate."

"Don't lie to me! You can't possibly know that in less than a day! You told me yourself that Tanya tried it on with you but you didn't feel the same!"

"Things change, don't they?"

I grabbed Tanya's hand and led her from the room and out of my ex-girlfriend's house. We climbed in my Volvo and drove straight to my house where my family were waiting to hear the same news we had just told Bella.

The day of the wedding was the happiest day in my life. I stood at the alter with the local vicar and Carlisle as my best man. There were about a hundred guests sat in the long pews. The beautiful Tanya walked towards me, in a white, silk dress with a long veil that covered her perfect face. We exchanged our vows and rings.

"Edward, I love you."

"I love you too."

The guests applauded as we walked back down the aisle and into a limousine which took us to the airport. We had decided not to have a reception, so to reduce the risk of drama. Our honeymoon was to be in Paris, where Tanya could shop as much as she wanted and I could chill out in our villa without being disturbed.

Bella

Edward married Tanya. Wow, that hurt more than expected. He married her a week after 'realising' she was his mate. Anyway, because of their marriage, Jacob proposed to me. It was beautiful. The ring was beautiful. I said yes. I'm marrying the guy I love and want to spend my life with, but why am I still not happy? I never wanted to get married; marriage is just a piece of paper tying two people to an eternity together. But with Edward, I could imagine myself as Mrs Cullen. With Jacob, not so much.

**Another short chapter, but the next one will be the last of this story! Thanks guys for all the support, and if you want more of my writing, I am writing two other stories and will probably end up writing a few more soon!**

**Enjoy, and review!**


	28. Chapter 28

Jacob

"I do." I said, holding her hand.

"I do." She agreed.

We kissed, and walked down the aisle. We watched and smiled as our family clapped and laughed and chattered. I led my new wife through the church door. She looked beautiful. Her hair was pinned up into a swirl on the back of her head. Her dress made her gorgeous figure look amazing. She was mine, and she was beautiful.

Bella

"I do." He was proud and happy.

"I do." I muttered, unsure and nervous.

He kissed me. It was all perfect. He looked so handsome in his tuxedo. His hair was gelled up. We led the way back down the aisle, holding each other's hand tightly. The smile on my face felt so real, for once. He winked at me when we reached my Chevy that was waiting outside the church.

Edward

I stood across the road from the church. I heard the applause. I watched Bella and Jacob climb in Bella's Chevy. They looked so happy. I laughed as Bella bashed her head on the roof of the truck.

"Same old clumsy Bella."

She turned around and looked through the window. She smiled at me. I smiled back.

_I love you. _She mouthed.

_I love you too. _

**There you go! Thanks guys for all the support and reviews! **

**Enjoy, and review!**

**Amy xox**


End file.
